


An Oath to Keep

by belles_daisies



Series: I Promise [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Depressive Thoughts, F/M, Like how did anyone believe he guilty was with out proper investingtion, Mentions of past abuse, Mutual Pining, Oh wait there wasn't one, Shady Dumbledore, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin Raise Harry Potter, Swearing, Teen Angst, Therapy for everyone!!, These kids finally can be hormonal monsters, Time to prove Sirius is innocent, Triwizard Tournament, but in a fun way, but viewer friendly this time, cause who wants to look at a lake or a hedge for three hours straight?, we haven't bit bashing territory, yet - Freeform, you can't cancel quidditch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:21:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belles_daisies/pseuds/belles_daisies
Summary: Still on the run Sirius Black enlists the help of Gigi to help prove his innocence from the inside. But with darkness and Voldemort on the rise will they be able to figure his plans out before it's too late?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)
Series: I Promise [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132544
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

** Prologue June 24, 1994, Tuscany **

** Sirius’ POV **

_ “Sirius, please. Promise you’ll keep him safe. I don’t trust this.” _

The sun was getting hot, in the way you can start to feel your skin tingle and burn, down to the smallest cell. I looked out on the fields below me admiring the Italian landscape. Everything was cast in a warm golden haze. To my left Buckbeak lays on the grass, taking in the warm sunlight. I pull at my clothes which have been long since tattered and mangled from all these months on the run. I hear the faint whisper of Lily in my head. 

_ “He wants Harry… He’s going to come for Harry sooner than later. I’ll die before he ever lays a finger on Harry’s head.” Lily Potter stood over her son’s crib watching him sleep. He was sound asleep despite the ruckus downstairs. Caused by his father and Moony as they attempt to cook something for dinner.  _

_ “Well, I suppose we should move you three somewhere else. Someplace he’d never think to look. What about America?” I asked her, leaning on to my knees watching her expression. _

_ “We talked to Albus about it he says that things will die down soon that we’re nearly there just a little while longer. But something in my gut tells me that he’s wrong.”  _

_ “The great Albus Dumbledore wrong? Who are you and what have you down with Evans?” She laughs. I can’t remember the last time I saw her properly laugh at someone who wasn’t Harry. _

" _ I dunno maybe it’s a mother's intuition. But Sirius… I don’t think James and I are going to make it through this war.” Her tone had shifted to something more tense and tight like she was holding herself back.  _

_ “Lily everything is going to be alright… I know it’s scary being cooped up in here with no real information. And with just Prongs and a baby for company but it’ll get better.” I rose from the rocking chair and put a hand on her shoulder. She turned to me her eyes were glistening. _

_ “Just promise me… if anything happens to the two of us… You.” She pokes my chest hard. “You protect him with everything you’ve got. He’ll need you if we’re gone. You, Moony, and Peter. He’ll need his three uncles to make up for us not being here. I know it’s hard but that’s why we picked you to be his godfather. You are the only man fit for the job.”  _

_ “I swear that if anything were to ever happen to you. Which nothing will, I will protect Harry with my whole life. But I going to do that anyway. But besides you’re going to get nice and grey like the rest of us.” _

_ “Like I want to be stuck with you lot getting all old and grey what a fate.” She says looking down at Harry. He shuffles and kicks his little legs in his sleep. His whole existence was perfect. _

_ Until it wasn’t. _

I shake my head trying to get the memories out of there for just a moment. That was the last time I saw them before they died. It had been a good day just the five of them. Peter hadn’t been there, busy with his mother he had said. Looking back, he was probably sharing information with Voldemort. Betraying us all and we didn’t even know it. I got up stretching myself out like I would in dog form. Everything felt tight and sore like it has for the past months. Sleeping on the ground was no better than sleeping in a cell. I had gone to the old Black villa but recognized the Aurors from a mile away. They were too thick-headed to blend in with the regulars in the town. They stood out in their greys and browns like dumb tourists. So here I was stumbling down a hill to do exactly what I promised to Harry. I would get seen and then go back to England. It was time to enact the great plan to keep my oath. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers welcome to Book Two.
> 
> Now to give you the layout of how this will work with this book. I will only be posting once a week! Being in my final semester I have a whole bunch of stuff to do including a final thesis project. But this may change in the summer when school is over because with what I have blocked out we have chapters set to be posted until mid October? And that is maybe the first half of this book. Who knows we'll see when we get there.
> 
> I will be POSTING CHAPTER 1 ON 2/12!!! I need time to build up a couple of chapters for my own sanity and to make sure the plot is sound.
> 
> To give you a heads up on this book you will be getting multiple POVs, they might be in the same chapter or they could be in seperate chapters its just a heads up because I don't want anyone getting literary whiplash while reading. Gigi is still the main character of this book. But since this whole idea originated with Sirius being proven innocent and raising Harry she wouldn't be present for a lot of the things that are required plot wise to get there. So be prepared to not see much of her at first.
> 
> New ships will be appearing in this book I will add them as they become canon in this one. Same for any specific tags that I feel are necessary for this. I will follow the same format for any trigger warnings. The timeline at the beginning is a bit wonky due to things happeing at diffrent paces. Dates and POVs will be put before any text that has a POV change.
> 
> If you have questions or any comments you can put them here or over on my Tumblr @snowandfog.


	2. Questions and Choices

** June 18th, 1994 Sterling Estate **

** Gigi's POV **

“You want me to do what!?” I cringed as Dad raised his voice. It wasn’t something he did often. Well, this wasn’t going well. Pepere raised his wand.

“ _ Muffliato _ .” Dad shot him a look.

“If this is going to become a screaming match I rather the whole house does not hear it.” 

“Dad please I’m trying to tell you we weren’t confounded. Snape lied to all of you. He’s innocent.”

“Georgie I’m not going to look into this it outrageous. Sirius Black was a spy for Voldemort, and he betrayed the Potters.” He sighs walking to the bar cart pulling out Firewhiskey.

“Don’t you think it’s odd though? Sirius Black was their best friend. HE is Harry’s godfather. Why would he give them up to Voldemort? He had nothing to gain from it!” I was standing now. 

“He comes from one of the most bigoted families in this country. His whole family was on Voldemort’s side during the war. So why is it that far of a stretch that he changed his mind? He had his foot in the door on our side. He could have easily gone behind all our backs and rejoined his family.” 

“Dad I heard with my own two ears Peter Pettigrew admitted that he was afraid, so he betrayed the Potters. Sirius explained to us he was the one who suggested they switch from him to Peter. Sirius would have been the obvious choice. They would have gone after him, not Peter. Sirius would have died before the Potters of he had been the Secret Keeper.” I try to explain to him trying to remember how mournful Sirius was. 

“How do you know he would have died before them?” He asks me as he sips his drink.

“He told us he would have died with the secret if they had stuck with him as their Keeper.”

“So, we’re just supposed to trust a man who has been in a high-security prison for twelve years.” He chuckles at his own words looking at Pepere. 

“I know you don’t trust him but yes. You need to trust me.” I tell him. If I failed this part, there would be no way any of this could work out.

“Georgie, you’re fourteen years old. I trust you, dear. But this is absolutely insane. To suggest that Black has been innocent this whole time.” 

“I’ll testify. I’m sure Harry, Ron, and Hermione will as well. We all have the same story Snape wasn’t even there for half of it. And he was knocked out for the other half.”

“Who knocked him out?” 

“Us but that’s beside the point.”

"YOU KNOCKED OUT A TEACHER??” He shouts. 

“He threatened Harry!! HE threatened Lupin. You can’t blame us for trying to protect them from that greasy arse!” I shouted back.

“Language!” 

“I don’t care. Snape is an arse and he deserved to be knocked out.” I huff out sitting back down staring at the coffee table.

“Sweetie please understand I’m coming from the point of an adult.”

“Yeah, and that’s why you aren’t listening to me. He’s innocent and we need to help clear his name.”

“I just don’t understand how you are so sure of this. All of that happened when you were so little. You weren’t even two yet.”

“I saw the way he looked at Harry, dad. That man regretted letting his friends fall into that trap. He looked at Harry with so much love like how you look at us. Like you would do anything for us. He would have moved the whole world if that’s what Harry wanted.” I tell him recalling how sad he looked. There was a pause.

“What do you remember about that night?”

“I remember getting word from Moody after it had happened. Must have been close to midnight. The house was destroyed, not sure why since it didn’t seem like there was much of a fight. He didn’t have his wand, neither did she. Suppose it was the charms breaking down now that the people they were trying to protect were gone.” It felt odd hearing about the night that Harry got his scar. Hearing a firsthand account of what it was like after the Potters died.

“Albus was only there for a bit. He’s the one who said it was Black… he had been the one to suggest him to the Potters. At the time I didn’t think it was odd. But Gigi raises a fair point why would they have picked such an obvious person. I remember the two of them being clever, especially Lily. Smart as a whip she was, so why pick the casted out Black heir? If it were me, I would have picked Pettigrew. He’s forgettable… I can’t even remember what he looks like.”

“He’s ugly I can tell you that. Past twelve years have not been kind to him.” I mutter Pepere laughs heartily at me.

“But they were young they just had a baby who’s to say they wouldn’t close their ranks in pick the godfather?” Dad asks.

“Would you do the same if it were about us? If we had a dark wizard coming after our whole family? Wanting us dead?” I snap back at him. This had to work.

“I would do everything in my power to keep you safe.” He says.

“Would you choose your best friend or the invisible one who no one remembers?” I press him.

“The invisible one.” He mutters.

“Exactly! You’ve proven my point. It makes complete sense why the Potters would have chosen Pettigrew over Sirius. They thought they were making the smart choice.” I say folding my arms over my chest.

“So, what is it you want me to do about it?” Dad asks me.

“You need to look at the old case. The one about Pettigrew’s murder. Or supposed murder because he’s still alive. You have to poke through the holes dad. He said it would be obvious that they rushed through it. I’m not sure exactly what he means.”

“They never gave him a trial.” Pepere states abruptly.

“What?” 

“They were so sure of it being him. So, they charged him and sent him straight to Azkaban. I remember…I assumed they got a confession out of him that’s why there was no trial for it.” 

“Did they get a confession from him?”

“I don’t know.”

** June 29th, 1994 London **

** Sirius’ POV **

The doorknob was jammed. After twelve years of nonuse, once I finally got the damn thing open, I was hit with hot stale air. You could see the dust floating through the air as so much of it had collected over the years. As I walked into the main living room, I grabbed the first sheet and ripped it off the seat. It was the old maroon one we had found at the vintage shop Evans took us to. She had begged us to buy it for the apartment and who were we to deny our dearest friend? I fall onto it and a cloud of dust poofs off it causing me to cough. My whole body shacked from the pain in my lungs. I had something Godric knows what. I was too exhausted to perform any sort of basic diagnostic charm on myself. Back in the day Moony would have tutted at me, brought me to bed, and done. Thinking about the days before makes the pain hurt even more. I don’t even feel myself slip back into my other form before sleep takes me. 

The next morning, I can feel the heat of the sun peeking through the old thin curtains. I slip back into human form and slide from the chair. I stumble into the kitchen, the green tiles on the wall have faded from age and a lack of cleaning. I move to the faucet turning it. Nothing. I open the first set of cabinets and grab the first glass I can find. 

“ _ Aguamenti _ .” I gulped down the water greedily. I do this several more times before I move back to the living room. I don’t dare go anywhere near the hallway, too many memories, good and bad. I remove the rest of the sheets and use some basic cleaning spells for the dust. I open the windows letting the fresh air in. Just need to get settled, get some food, more clothes, the water back on, and take care of Buckbeak who currently resided on the roof under a large canopy. Finally, there was find Moony find a way to get him here. If I am going to be proven innocent and get Harry back, I would need him there. Now to do what I’ve been dreading doing since I knew what dread was.

It was easy to slip out of the apartment building, they had never gotten rid of the doggy door we had installed secretly on the back door that led to the small garden. I crawled through the door and dug a little hole in the corner where no one would notice. I took a leisurely walk to the street. I looked around first for any secret Aurors in muggle clothing but no one in the area smelt like a witch or wizard. I crossed the road and turned into a human. I stood before the house of 13 and 11 and waited. Sure, enough the house appeared I jogged up the front steps and slowly opened the door. 

The hallway was dark and foreboding. All of the portraits were covered by black cloths. I never in a million years ever expected myself to enter back into this home. But thank whoever was above she had been dead long enough for me to even feel remotely safe coming back. I take stock as I walk deeper into the house. Everything would need a good cleaning, the wallpaper was peeling, the carpet had gone thin. The amount of dust could choke a person on a good day. The whole home was still.

“Kreacher!” Pop. 

“Traitor Sirius.” There standing firmly in front of my mother’s portrait was the little devil. He looked just as crusty as when I was sixteen. His nose was drooping a bit and there were a few more wrinkles but all in all, he was the same. 

“Why does the house look like it hasn’t been cleaned in nearly a decade.” His face twisted in a sourful way.

“Kreacher left everything just as Mistress would want. Kreacher would never betray Mistress Walburga.” I cringed at her name. 

“I’m in charge now so would you please start cleaning some of the house. We need to be ready for when we begin having guests over.” I say to him. I begin walking to the study.

“I assume these guests are blood traitors as well?” He grumbles from behind me as I crack the door to the study open. The curtains were shoved shut. I wave the wand I stole and allow some light to come in. This room is in the far worst shape, she must have never come in here after father died. The desk is ornate with the family crest carved into the front of the desk. For those who sat in front of it to see. The two chairs in front of it as well as the couch against the wall looked in desperate need of fluffing. 

“No, I suppose some of them will be precious pure bloods. Does that give you a bit more incentive?” I ask him as I move to the desk to look for it. 

“Perhaps… what does traitor Sirius intend to do with the house?” I pull out several drawers each filled to the brim. Then at the last drawer, it won’t budge. Gotcha. I pull the wand out again and cast a couple of spells until I get it to fly open and the drawer flies across the room. I rush over to it looking for it and there in the little box is the ring. The Black Family ring, technically it meant nothing. But wearing it would assert that I was still the heir to the Black name and would be fulfilling my role as head of the family. The ring was large, and it shined brightly when the sun hit just the right spots. The family crest was laid on the top. I moved and sat back down at the desk. 

“ _ Toujours Pur _ . I am going to show this family what it really means to be pure Kreacher. Now get to cleaning before I come after you.” I slip the ring onto my finger. 

“I Sirius Orion Black swear to bring honor and pride back to the Noble and Ho-” I begin laughing before I can finish the hollow promise. I laugh until my sides hurt and I can practically feel all of my family rolling in their graves. 

“I’m sure your quite pleased mother. I’m finally stepping up to the plate to bring honor to the family. That means this house will soon be filled with Muggle-borns, blood traitors, and half-bloods alike. All working toward the same goal. Taking your dear Voldemort down and all the Death Eaters with him.” If her portrait hadn’t been covered, I’m sure she would have begun screaming as I shouted for the whole house to hear. I could hear Kreacher somewhere in the house making a ruckus cleaning or hiding things from me. 

“Now dear old dad let’s see what we have in this dirty old desk of yours…Shall we?” I begin flipping through the contents of each drawer. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers WE ARE BACK!!! This is a shorter chapter because it's more of an introduction to the overall plot for the beginning of this book so don't worry the next chapters are long. Having more POVs means more things to see and hear. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Also yes Gigi's dad calls her Georgie as that is what he called her when she was a baby. I thought it was a cute little edition. The place Sirius sleeps in before going to Grimmauld Place was the apartment he lived in before everything happened... do with that info as you will. Don't be afraid to comment I love hearing from you guys!!


	3. Theories and Files

** June 23rd, 1994 Ministry of Magic **

** Edmund’s POV **

It takes until the next Wednesday before I can even think about what Gigi asked me to do. Everything with Black was just starting to calm down and it was a bit of a relief to not have Scrimgeour breathing down everyone’s necks at every waking moment. I sit in my cubical staring at a photo of the kids. It must have been before Gi was at Hogwarts. She looked tiny compared to her brothers. All three smiling as they sat on one of the benches in the gardens at the estate. Chris and Mason both had scrapes and bruises from practicing Quidditch their smiles were bright. Gi was missing a tooth and had a flower crown thrown over her head. Thinking about how she was now it seemed like Hogwarts only brought her pain. I can hear her voice briefly in my head.

_ “I need you to look into Sirius Black's old case. The Peter Pettigrew one. Dad, he is innocent, Peter Pettigrew was the one who betrayed the Potters.”  _

I rub the back of my neck. Weeks spent sitting over this desk till all hours of the night was taking their toll. Rumors about the darker side of things were beginning to float around the Ministry. Fudge shuts them down every chance he can, but they persist. With Black escaping from Azkaban who’s to say who else might escape. I shake the thoughts out of my head and get up from the desk. There’s an old record playing from one of the cubicles on the other side of the room. It sounds faintly like The Beatles, but I can’t say for sure. 

“Kingsley,” I say leaning against the wall beside his desk he was fiddling with a copy of  _ The Quibbler _ .

“Ed, what is it?” He dropped the magazine and twirled in his seat to face me. 

“I need to ask a favor… Nothing too crazy of course. I just need to get my hands on a case file.” I say trying to act as casual as possible. I don’t want anyone to think I’m staring up something. 

“Which file?” 

“Sirius’ Black first case file. The Pettigrew murder.” He raises a brow at me. 

"Why that one?” He asks in a treading tone. 

“I wasn’t an official Auror at that point it happened before they certified me, and I never got to see what happened. And with Black still, on the loose, I thought having a fresh pair of eyes look at the first one might do us some good.” I ramble a bit. I trust Kingsley but I wouldn’t put it past him to not help. He hums a bit. “Plus, I don’t think I can keep rereading the report where Gigi is all tied up by him. It puts me on edge.” It’s the truth. The idea of Gigi being knocked out and bound up by a murder makes my blood boil that’s my little girl. I would do anything for her. I would do this for her even if it wouldn’t work.

“Oh, I’m sorry mate I keep forgetting Gigi was one of the kids.” He says placing a comforting hand on my arm. “Here is the file… You’re right it would be nice to see if you can spot something in there.” He twists one of his drawers whips open and he holds his hand out and a tiny file pops out and straight to his hand. He holds it out to me. 

“Thanks. I appreciate it.” I grab the file, but he doesn’t let go. 

“Tell me if you get any theories from reading it. Will you?” We hold eye contact for a moment. I nod my head and he gives me this indescribable look. Like he knew something I didn’t. 

“Yeah of course. You’re the best.” I turn to walk the short distance to my desk. I flop back into my seat letting out a long breath. I sit thinking about how I have to tell her that Black had betrayed her friend’s parents. She would be angry and disappointed, but I know she will keep badgering me if I don’t do this. I open the file up and start reading the report. It was smaller than I expected. Part of me half expected it to be three gigantic boxes chock-full of reports and accounts of what happened.

The first report came from the Potters’ home in Godric’s Hollow. It was a more general description of the home and other information surrounding the night of the 31st. I flip past it looking for what exactly happened after the night of the 31st. What happened with Black, it skipped forward to post Pettigrew’s death. 

_ November 1st, 7:00 p.m. _

_ Sirius Black has been brought into custody by Aurors (names listed below.) Black had approached Pettigrew on a Muggle street, where it is presumed that Pettigrew had hidden in the Muggle world to better protect himself from Black. Witnesses state seeing Pettigrew crying and deeply saddened before yelling out to Black. “You killed them, Sirius! James and Lily, it’s all your fault!” They argued for a few seconds before Black cast a Blasting Curse at Pettigrew. Killing him and Twelve Muggles who were near the blast zone.  _

**_ Cornelius Fudge: _ **

_ When I arrived at the scene all there was of Pettigrew was a lone finger and a pile of robes Black was laughing manically and would not stop under any circumstance. _

I skim the rest of the information from the muggles, some of the quotes disagree with the overarching story. Suggesting that they didn’t hear Peter yelling or that Sirius had a knife on him and had attacked Pettigrew. One said they saw Peter bleeding before the Blast had gone off. I flip through the next pages looking for any information about the logistics of the scene. But it was as if they didn’t do anything but find the clothes and the finger. But why would the robes be there and not any other body parts? Where was the gore of an explosion? Even if Black shot it directly at Pettigrew there should have been more evidence of a body being destroyed. Instead, all there was to be seen was a crater in the road. I rub my forehead in frustration and made an internal tally: Black 1 Pettigrew 0. 

I continue reading the short and brief interrogation of Black. He didn’t give them much. Questions were asked. Like why he did it and why he would betray them. 

**_ Barty Crouch Sr.  _ ** _ “He seemed like he was in a frenzy. He wouldn’t stop laughing at us. Every time we mentioned Pettigrew, he just laughed harder. Whispering things like. “That rat.” And “Can’t believe he tricked me.” We believe Pettigrew discovered Black’s secret and was forced to stay quiet but once his master was gone and Harry Potter was taken to an undisclosed location. Black went after his only friend left.” _

By the end of the interrogation report, I expected to read Black’s confession. Him admitting that he had been a Death Eater and betrayed the Potters but instead the report notes the time of his arrival at Azkaban and his prisoner number and cell. I sit rereading the information half shocked and stunned. No confession, no trial like the other Death Eaters, nothing to even give him a chance of innocence. They wrote Black off without even giving him a chance to catch his breath. Black 2 Pettigrew 0. 

I look and see my kids again. I can only imagine the smug look on Gigi’s fate if I told her she was correct. Black was innocent. But there was one thing left that could prove it, the wand. I get up from my desk I take a glance at my watch and see people roaming about the office. Some people are settling in at their desks for lunch while others are heading out for food. I try to remain as casual as possible as I walk in between cubicles to my destination. I wander down one of the side hallways towards the evidence room, I need to know if Black cast that Blasting Curse. If he did case closed… if not I have one hell of a theory for Kingsley. I enter the room which technically shouldn’t even be classified as a room but an entire floor. Shelves were going as far as the eye can see different pieces of evidence floating and flying being reorganized and cataloged at break-neck speed. I moved quickly down the aisles searching for the section until I find it. S.O.B.P.H.P.11/1/81. Everything was neatly separated, and I quickly found Black's wand along with the clothes he was wearing when he was taken into custody. I grab the wand out of the boxed-off section holding it out. I slip my wand out of its holster and into my hand. I place the tip of my wand to his. 

“ _ Prior Incantato. _ ” A ghostly echo appeared from the wand’s tip and the sound of something bouncing off of a wall of some sort told me everything I needed to know. Black’s last spell had been  _ Protego _ , not  _ Confringo _ . He had used his wand to defend himself not to kill Pettigrew. Black 3 Pettigrew 0. Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a winner.

I place the wand back and stand there for a moment. The Ministry had put the wrong man in prison. Sirius Black was innocent, and we had used him as a scapegoat for letting Voldemort kill an innocent couple and Pettigrew for killing twelve innocent Muggles. I had to tell someone, it would probably Kingsley first. I knew he would want to cross-check everything I did but I knew he would come to the same conclusion if he used even half his brain. We would have to make sure the evidence was solid enough to prove it to Scrimgeour, then Bones, and then Fudge, who aside from Crouch had helped send him away. Things were going to get messy if we weren’t prepared, but I wouldn’t stand by and let an innocent man be hunted down for sport. Once I left this spot, I knew things were going to be thrown off the rails and I didn’t know where the trajectory of all this was heading. All I knew was that I had to try. 

I put the wand back and walk calmly back into the main office. I go to my desk first grabbing the file and waiting at Kingsley’s desk. I wait maybe ten minutes or so flicking through his copy of the Quibbler before he and Tonks come out of Scrimgeour’s private office. Both are frowning like they took a beating. I give Tonks an encouraging smile the poor kid was going to be burnt out before they were even thirty. I nod to Kingsley leaning to whisper in his ear. 

“I have a theory. But we have to talk in private.”

“Lead the way Sterling let’s see what you’ve got.” He said to me as I led him back towards the evidence room. 

“Odds are it is either going to get us fired or promoted. Not sure which yet.” I responded by opening the door for him.

“Sounds like fun.” I shut the door behind us and led him to what may be our downfall. 

** June 28th, 1994 12 Grimmauld Place **

** Sirius’ POV **

This place was the definition of a health hazard. There was a Boggart in the drawing-room upstairs which had taken either the form of a dead Harry or James when I had tried to get rid of it. There were doxies in the drapes of every room. Which meant all of the drapes would have to be thrown out, not that I minded the place could use some sunshine. I officially moved in after I went and retrieved Buckbeak and placed him in my dear old mother’s room. It would have killed her to have such a creature in the house. Good thing she was dead. It was late in the evening, I was wandering around the house opening every window in sight trying to get some fresh air in the space. I felt as if I was suffocating on the old memories, as they wrapped around me sucking the last bits of energy that I had. I was in the middle of sticking my head out of one of the guest bedrooms looking at the back garden when I heard the popping noise downstairs. There was another pop closer to me this time.

“The half-breed is downstairs.” I whip around. 

“Call him a half-breed one more time. It’ll be the last time you speak.” I rush towards Kreacher, but he pops out of the way before I can get him. He stands by the window now. “Make some sandwiches and some iced drinks it’s too bloody hot in this house.” I run my hands through my hair, not even hitting the back of my head before I hit the mass of knots. I sighed grabbing a tie for my hair, which would have to wait for another day. There were more pressing matters at hand. I leave the room and find myself stuck on the landing. Would he be pleased to see me? Or was he just coming here out on my request? Would he turn me in? I push my hazardous thoughts away, take a deep breath and walk down the stairs. He was in the formal sitting room. That’s where I had the portkey, I made send him. It was the only room in the house that was remotely suitable now for visitors. I found myself barely breathing as I stood in front of the door. I took one last deep breath and opened the door. He was dressed in a simple shirt and pants and looked as handsome as when he was 21. 

“Remus. You came.” I say breathlessly. I couldn’t seem to believe he was here. Standing in the one house I never wanted him to see. After everything we had gone through, he still came.

“Yes. I got the note I figured if you thought it safe enough to meet it was worth a shot…” He paused. “So, the house-elf is Kreacher then?” He asked glancing down the doorway.

“Nasty little thing almost as bigoted as my mother. He’s getting us something to eat and drink while you’re here.” I mention to him as I sit down. He mirrors me and sits down on the couch opposite me. 

“So, what is it you need?” He asks, getting straight to business. 

“I need your help getting Harry back. I’m his godfather he’s meant to be with me not those Muggles who have been raising him these past years they aren’t good people.” I mutter as Kreacher comes into the room carrying a plate of sandwiches and a pitcher of lemonade. Remus gives him a quick nod in thanks and grabs a sandwich, inspecting it as he speaks.

“I’m not sure what you expect to happen. Harry was put there by Dumbledore, he claimed that it was the safest place for him. I know what you mean by they aren’t good. Harry, doesn’t do well with aggressive adults. I’ve seen the way he responds to it…like he was brought in that kind of environment. But I don’t know what you want me to do.” He says and begins to eat. I take a sip of my drink.

“I have a plan, well a partial plan it only works if you agree to help though.” I begin to explain he gestures for me to continue. “I want you to fight for custody of Harry.” Remus makes a face like he’s about to choke. He pauses before taking a big gulp of lemonade. 

“What? Why on Earth would I have any grounds to do that?” He rambles a bit. 

“Because you’re part B of my plan. You fight for custody of Harry is a distraction for the Ministry.” I say to him.

“What’s part A?” He asks looking nervous.

“I called in a favor…”

“From whom. For what?” He leans on his knees, giving me his good old questioning gaze.

“On the night I escaped I pulled aside Gigi Sterling, I remember her father was training to become an Auror before I was sent to Azkaban and I asked her if she could convince him to take a look at my first ‘crime’” I say the last word with air quotes around it.

“You asked a fourteen-year-old girl to help exonerate you? You did go crazy in Azkaban.” He throws his head back taking another sandwich in hand. 

“Yes, and she agreed. I figured if I got someone on the inside to start questioning my guilt then it wouldn’t be long before they realized that I was innocent. I would be free to take my place as Harry’s guardian.” 

“Where do I come in?” He asks with his mouth stuffed.

“So, your part B if you go in claiming that you were one of the people James and Lily wanted to have custody of Harry before the Muggles then you can contest their guardianship. This distracts them from Gigi’s side of the plan where she gets her father to prove my innocence. Then when they do this, they can use you as bait to bring me in to tell me I am a free man, and I can take my godson from those arses.” I explain and all he does is raise his brows. “What is it not a good plan? Listen I know I wasn’t the best prank planner during school. But I think this could work.” 

“It’s an interesting plan, to say the least, but Sirius your plan is riding on multiple things that may not happen or work. Like Gigi being able to push her father into looking into your case. Or there is enough evidence to exonerate you, or anyone backing him up and agreeing with the idea. They would have to prove this to the Minister to pull people from Italy where you supposedly are.” He chuckles.

“Ah yes, the great Black villa. It was smart I needed to pull them away from England so they would loosen security on Hogwarts and so I could come here.” I gesture to the room. “So, I could become the Head of the Black Family. Which mind you, I still hate the idea of but if it means I’m free then so be it.”

“It was a smart plan but what happens when I go to the Ministry of Magic and fight for Harry, they aren’t going to give him to me. You remember what I am. There’s no way, even Dumbledore wouldn’t allow it.” 

“Yes, but if you claim to have their will and it lists you after me as guardian then it might just work long enough for the rest of the plan to fall into place. And we need to keep Dumbledore off my tail as long as possible. If anyone will fight this it will be him before the rest of the Ministry.” 

“You want me, a werewolf, to go into the Ministry of Magic and lie to the Minister for Magic claiming I have the Potter’s will which is a bald-faced lie to keep Albus Dumbledore of your scent?” 

“Yes?” 

“This will never work even if the other part of the plan does.” 

“Ok then get rid of the will part just claim you want to fight for custody. We can build a case claiming that it is detrimental for Harry to live with his aunt and uncle and not live in the Wizarding World. He does not know magic outside of Hogwarts or what his life will be like after Hogwarts when he has to be a part of the Wizarding World. He has no more knowledge than a toddler in this case.” I get up pacing the room starting to come up with different things that Harry would need to know before he became of age. 

“Sirius. Sirius!” He shouts to stop me.

“What?” 

“Sit down let’s keep talking this through. I go in there and give them my case. Fight it out with Fudge until the other half falls into place?” He asks staring me down.

"Yes, but we can build the case up, make it as believable as possible so they have to hear you out in some capacity. By the point we are just getting started they should see I am innocent. I want a little more time so I can fix this place up a bit more. It’s going to be where I do most of my business. I think I should buy a house, somewhere in the country, where there’s plenty of space to run. And for Harry to practice Quidditch. It’ll be a big house full of light and love. It’s what they would have wanted.” I draw off towards the end the mood in the room goes a bit somber.

“I know. They would have wanted him with you the moment it had happened. But Dumbledore had other plans. He thought you were the one to betray them.”

“Dumbledore always seems to have other plans…”

“What do you mean by that?”

“I mean exactly what I say. Dumbledore only seems to follow one agenda of his own. He kept Harry from the Wizarding World for too long. Did he ever let you speak to him? Write to him? Did he even give you the chance or anyone for that matter to speak to Harry about James and Lily or what our world is like?” He doesn’t say a word. “Exactly. Dumbledore has kept him hidden under the ruse of protecting Harry. When all he’s done to Harry is made him confused and clueless about what he’s facing out there.” 

"You make it seem like Dumbledore is doing it on purpose. He wouldn’t let me see Harry because it was too soon. Because Harry wasn’t ready for the Wizarding World. Plus, he told me he put a blood charm on the house they live in. Harry couldn’t be a part of our world because it would be a danger.” Remus was getting angry.

“A danger for who, Harry or Dumbledore?” I shouted to him.

“You’re painting him out to be some villain. Do you not remember who was helping the Order of the Phoenix?” He yelled back.

“And who helped me?” I didn’t even notice we were standing leaning over the coffee table. “Who helped me when I didn’t get a proper trial? When I was thrown in Azkaban without giving a confession or any proper evidence. But some Muggle statements and A BLOODY FINGER??” I screamed at him. All my frustrations were coming out now and there was no room to hold back. 

“We all thought you betrayed us. I thought you had been their Secret Keeper! No one thought to defend you because we thought you had turned on us!” He screams back at me. 

“What kind of person does that to the person they were in love with! To not give them the benefit of the doubt to immediately assume guilt?” We were in each other’s faces I hadn’t been this close to him since before all this. 

“I was broken, Sirius! I didn’t know what to think I didn’t know about it until they had taken you into custody. Albus said there was nothing I could do that you had betrayed James and Lily. I second-guessed everything! EVERYTHING THAT WE EVER DID! I WONDERED IF EVERYTHING HAD BEEN FOR YOUR COVER!” He pushed me. I pushed back the next thing I knew we were fighting. We kept throwing punches grabbing at each other’s clothes trying to get the upper hand. I was hurt I knew deep down he was right. We had all been so confused at that point in the war. We never knew which way was up or who exactly we could trust, we had let our fears drive us apart and break us when I needed him most. He got the upper hand of course; I was still too weak from my time in my little cell. He pinned me to the floor sitting on top of my body so I couldn’t fight him any longer.

“Sirius stop fighting me!” I stop squirming and stare up at him. 

“I wanted to try to believe you were innocent, but my fear and doubt got the better of me. I doubted that what we had was real and I was wrong for that I should have fought for you.” His words choke at the end. He glances away from me, hiding the tears.

“I forgive you Moony. I know that you doubted me, I doubted you. We let our fears get the better of us. That’s why I went after Peter, I was so upset, and I wanted him to pay for taking them from us. They deserved to live the longest out of all of us and he robbed them of that.” I can feel the tears sliding down my cheeks. 

“All we can do is live up to what they would have wanted for us.” He mutters turning back to me his tears dripping onto my shirt.

“We get Harry back and raise him the way they would have wanted him to be raised.” 

“With love and light.”

“With love and light,” I repeated it back to him. “Now as much as I like you on top of me do you think you can get off so we can get back to business?” 

“Oh, right sorry.” He gets up and sits down back on his couch and me on mine. The distance was fine for now. 

“So, will you do it?” I ask him as we stare at each other.

“I mean I just lost my job I don’t have anything better to do at the moment. We can start tomorrow.” He shrugs sipping his drink.

“Excellent. Make sure you come ready to clean this place with me and Kreacher. There’s a boggart upstairs I need you to get rid of.” 

“I didn’t say I would be a cleaning lady Padfoot.” 

“True but you and I both know we aren’t letting Harry near this house until it's clean enough to eat off the floor,” I say jokingly. He smirks and nods while grabbing yet another sandwich to eat. I do the same grinning like a fool. It was going to plan, hopefully, I would be free by the time Harry went back to Hogwarts. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers! There's a lot to unpack in this chapter, we have an Ed pulling the strings of Sirius' old case and we have Sirius pulling at Dumbledore's excuses. It took me a couple of days to nail this chapter down. Mainly because I wanted the evidence to be as strong as possible and things I thought would have been likely not noticed during the whole thing. I didn't want it to just feel like it was coming out of nowhere. Also yes we have mentions of past Wolfstar, while it is brief I think it gives you a clear idea of where at least Sirius is on the relationship. 
> 
> I hope you guys like these POVs from the adults because for now, they are my main focus. But do not fret we will see Gigi and Harry soon enough and see how they're doing.


	4. Plans fall into Place

** July 2nd, 1994  **

** Edmund’s POV **

This was turning into a bit of a shit show. Kingsley lost it once I showed him what I had discovered. At first, he seemed hesitant to agree we go forward with showing the evidence to the higher-ups. But once I reminded him of the fact, we had been hunting an innocent man down for nearly a year he quickly got on board. We decided to tell Tonks next, it seemed logical they were the newest member of the department and with their connection to the Black family, we figured it might interest them to get their cousin exonerated. When we showed them the evidence they immediately hopped on board. Maybe it was the idea of causing a bit of chaos in the department, or the idea that we would be accusing some of the biggest members of the Ministry of a shoddy job. Their enthusiasm made everything feel a little less terrifying. I didn’t tell Gigi anything, not until we got through this part. We had a whole plan prepped for the two possibilities. The first being, they agree with us despite us calling them flat out and we look into what happened at Hogwarts. If the kids all testify to the same thing then that tied with his innocence, in this case, would be enough. The second being they didn’t believe the evidence and we would lose our jobs over this. Part of me didn’t mind the idea of the second, an early retirement wouldn’t be the worst thing to ever happen to me. Not that Gwen would like it. But at the rate we were going I didn’t care what she thought. 

We waited only a couple of days until sitting on the information became too much. We were standing outside Scrimgeour’s office, Tonks bright green hair was making me feel sick to my stomach, I adjusted my tie. We were about to blow up this whole operation if it worked. Kingsley went in first, Tonks next, and I followed lastly with a box full of evidence. I set it down in the chair across from his desk. Scrimgeour always had a frown on his face like he had placed a Permeant Sticking Charm on it. 

“You have a break in the Black case?” He asked drawing his words out as he eyes the box with extreme curiosity. 

“Yes sir… but it is actually something we-I discovered about his original case. When I looked into it further, I brought Kingsley and Tonks to help me figure it all out and… sir we believe Sirius Black is innocent.” I ramble on and then forcibly push the last words out. Scrimgeour doesn’t even make a noise as he stares at the bow. His eyes narrowed.

“Are you suggesting those who worked on the original case put the wrong man in Azkaban?” I take a deep breath.

“Yes, and we have the evidence to prove it.” I glance at Kingsley; he reaches into the box grabbing the packet of files. He drops them onto the desk.

“These are the cases including Blacks that involve Confringo. You will notice the differences between Black and the other cases. If Black had been the one to cast the curse, there would have been far more damage evident of Pettigrew’s body that was not found at the scene. Aside from the finger, there was no sign of any fragments of his body on the clothes we took as evidence. But nothing is suggesting that the clothes were ever on Pettigrew’s body at the time of the blast. The blast marks also show that the blast was shot towards the ground, not at a person. If Black was looking to kill Pettigrew why would he shoot at the ground and not at the man? The lack of body and the direction of the blast doesn’t add up sir.” Kingsley continues to speak as we watch him skim through the evidence. His eyes moved at a rapid pace to take it all in.

“I assume this isn’t the only piece of evidence you’ve brought. If so, it won’t be enough.” He mutters looking at different photos from a variety of crimes. 

“No sir. We raise the lack of a confession. If you’ll flip to the interrogation section of the file. You’ll find that Black did not give a confession nor was he given a proper trial.” Tonks leans over the desk flipping to the next part of our explanation with their wand. 

“And why is that important?” Scrimgeour asks them. 

“Because based off the notes here sir we believe Black was in shock and would not have been in the proper state to give a confession. Without a confession, the Aurors on the case should have moved to trial, just as they did with the other Death Eaters who were arrested both before and after him. Instead of that, those on the case took the lack of confession as guilt without properly waiting to see if Black was actually crazy or merely dazed. We assume it was because of the Muggle deaths involved with this case. There would have been outside pressure for a conviction regardless of the evidence.” They finished and I realized they surely had practiced the lecture. It was nearly perfect they added another layer for them to defend. Scrimgeour doesn’t say anything for a moment, he rereads the interrogation before even saying another word. 

“Anything else?” It’s a whisper. 

“Yes sir.” I grab the wand from the box levitating it in the air as I do the Reversal Spell on it. I watch his face as he comes to the same conclusion I did back in the evidence room. He leans onto the desk folding his arms across it. As he looks at the pile of evidence on his desk. I held my breath. 

“You three know what this means don’t you?” He asks us. “This is going to cause a lot of trouble…” He states it and a tiny weight comes off my shoulder. 

“Do you believe it?” Tonks asks.

“I’m not sure for so long everyone was so sure of his guilt. I was lazy and never thought about the other avenues or theories. Now here is a pile of decent evidence on my desk that points to him being an innocent man.” He shakes his head. 

“Where do we go with this next?” I asked him. He moves and grabs a quill and his inkpot. 

“I’m going to call for a meeting with Bones and the Minister. We’ll have to go through them before we do anything else. Do you have a plan if they agree to move forward with the theory?” We all looked at each other.

“To ensure complete innocence we want to interview the students that were supposedly attacked during this past school year at Hogwarts. Professor Snape claims they were confounded but if their stories all match, we should move to declare Black innocent.” I explained it to him.

“Your daughter was one of those kids, is that why you’re doing this?” he asks presses me.

“Partially sir. The conflicting stories of theirs and Professor Snape’s was a cause for concern, so I went back to look at the original case and it leads us here.” It’s a partial lie I can hear Gigi telling me what Black asked her to do in the back of my head. 

“I suppose you three don’t mind staying late this evening for this meeting. It would be better if there were fewer people in the building. Fewer ears to worry about, can’t let this get out before we decide what the hell, we’re going to do about this.” He mutters as he quickly writes two notes before casting a charm on them. They both turn into paper planes and shoot out the open window. 

“I see you all later. Now go and make yourselves look busy in the meantime.” He raised his hand, waving us off. We grabbed the evidence and went back to our cubicles.

“That went well,” Tonks says sitting on my desk. “This her? Gigi?” They hold up my picture of the kids.

“Yeah, Chris is on the left, Mason on the right. She’ll be a fourth-year and they're both in their sixth year.” I say causally reorganizing everything in the box again for later. 

“Cute kids. So, what do you think will happen once it’s all over?” They ask. Kingsley chimes in.

“Black is free then we’re after a man who nobody has seen in twelve years.” 

“That oughta be fun,” Tonks says as they swing their legs across the aisle between the spaces.

“Better than hunting down an innocent man cause some idiots didn’t do their jobs right,” Kingsley whispers.

“The Dementors or Crouch and Fudge?” I ask sarcastically. 

“Both.” We all laugh and separate finding things to occupy our time for the rest of the day. Everything felt like it was dragging on. I sent Gwen a letter letting her know I was not coming home on time. I half expect to get a letter in return complaining how I was never home at the moment. But no letter came, she knew I was still angry with her. She blatantly hid something so important to me. All because she didn’t agree with it, she didn’t want me to be right. It felt like a stab in the back. She rather be right about something than actually care about our child’s mental health. It didn’t matter now that I told her she had no say in anything along those lines when it came to our children. I wouldn’t let her do something like that again. A little note floats to each of us later, from Fudge’s desk directly. The time was set for seven in his office. 

By the time six forty-five rolled around most of the office crowd had dissipated, making it even more obvious when the four of us all left the office at the exact same time. I carried the box of evidence and with every step, I could feel it weighing down on me. Fudge will surely throw a fit when he hears all our evidence. I’m not sure what exactly Bones will think but she’ll make herself heard if she has any disagreements. Scrimgeour enters the office first, we all follow. It wasn’t the first time I had been in the office and probably wouldn’t be the last. But it didn’t change the fact I still wanted to throw up. Fudge was sitting at his desk and Bones was in one of the other chairs across from him. Both of them were dressed smartly as they sat drinking a late-night cup of tea.

“Come in! Come in, do tell us this theory you have. I’m quite curious.” Fudge says brightly as I place the box of evidence down on one of the side tables. Kingsley gave me a worried glance. Fudge had no idea what was about to hit him. 

“Yes, our theory… um, where to begin… We… after reexamining the murder of Peter Pettigrew we have concluded that Sirius Black is innocent.” I say quickly, ripping the bandage off.

“Black innocent?” Fudge starts laughing. “What a way to break the ice! This must be some serious theory. Go on then.”

“I don’t think he’s joking sir,” Amelia states looking at my face.

“I’m not sir there is substantial evidence that Black is innocent.” Fudge stops laughing.

“That isn’t possible. I was there through it all. It was clearly Black!” He says offended. 

“Sir if you would just hear us out.” Kingsley starts.

“No, I will not hear you out! To say I failed to do my job! How disrespectful.” He huffs and puffs, his face going pink.

“Cornelius, I heard what they have to say I wouldn’t have brought them here if it wasn’t worth a listen,” Scrimgeour says quietly, trying to talk Fudge down from firing us on the spot. 

“I-I don’t know what to say are you trying to say I am in the wrong here?” He asks us.

“Sir if you would please listen to our evidence. We aren’t trying to outright say you weren’t doing your job but there were things you did that were not right or ethical.” Tonks calmly explains to him. He pouts a bit. 

“Fine go ahead tell me what you’ve got. I won’t interrupt.” And he stays true to his word. We follow the same pattern as before. Telling it in the same way, Fudge only flinches a little during Tonks’ part, where they say that those on the case were feeling the pressure to convict Black because of the Muggle murders. The look on his face when we showed him the last spell Black used was priceless and I would have taken a photo of it if I could have. Bones remained stoic through the whole explanation. She doesn’t give a single thought away. The whole room goes quiet for a moment. You could hear a pin drop. 

“I have to say that… this idea you’ve concocted is absolutely wicked and false!” Fudge exclaims from his desk.

“Then where’s is Sirius Black’s confession or trail for that matter? You gave the Death Eaters who made the Longbottoms go mad trials? Everyone says that was the worst crime of the war so why did they get a trial and not Black.” Tonks questions him folding their arms over their chest defiantly. 

“Well...We- I-we we didn’t need a trail there was enough evidence. Black was the only one near the blast and was muttering all these odd things.” Fudge tries to claim.

“Which we explained to you, he protected himself from the blast and went into shock once he realized Pettigrew had escaped.” I snapped at him. 

“Minister we realize what this says but-” Bones starts.

“No no no! I will not be made a fool of by Black!” He shouts waving his hands. 

“Sir, in all honesty, I think Black is the least of our worries. Dark magic is rising again and that means those who followed Voldemort will be on the rise as well. Black is innocent we should reevaluate our goals. We should be looking for Pettigrew, he could be doing anything right now to get the Death Eaters back in power.” Kingsley explains.

“Scrimgeour you can’t honestly believe them!” Fudge tries to reason.

“Sir I wouldn’t have brought them here if I didn’t have an inkling. Sterling suggests we bring the students who were supposedly attacked by Black this year in for questioning.” 

“But Professor Snape assured me that they had been Confunded by Black.” 

“Then why did he not kill Harry Potter that night? If he escaped for the sole goal of killing Harry, finishing what his Lord started, why did he keep Harry alive?” Bones asked curiously and it was as if Fudge realized he was on the outs. 

“I-I don’t know perhaps he wanted to scare the boy. Or save him for his Lord to finish off.” Fudge glanced at all of us. “I suppose we can bring the children in for questioning. But Potter should be questioned at home. I rather not have any Muggles wandering around here.” 

“I’ll write to them in the morning and set up meeting times. I’ll give you both reports of the meetings when all are completed. Then we evaluate from there?” Fudge nods. 

“I will see you all soon.” I collected the evidence and we left the room. 

“Bring Gigi in on the 6th we’ll do the first three then and do Potters later that week. I have to make sure his guardians will even let us in the house.” Scrimgeour says to me as we make our way back to the department. We all separate from there. I send the evidence back to their respective locations and get ready to go home. By the time I made it through the Floo, it was late. My stomach growls in hunger but before I go to the kitchen I wander up to Georgie’s room. 

“Georgie? You awake?” I knock on the door trying to give her some privacy I hear a faint ‘come in’ so I open the door. 

“Hi, Dad, what is it?” She asks, she’s at her desk a pile of parchment for letters I assumed. 

“Do you have any plans for the sixth?” I ask her, sitting down on her bed and petting her cat. 

“Oh no, just the normal stuff. Doing summer work, writing letters, ya know the usual.” She says shuffling her parchment, organizing them. 

“I need you to come in and answer some questions about that night when you met Sirius Black.” Her eyes light up.

“It worked didn’t it?” She’s grinning and oh so smug about it.

“Nothing has worked yet. We just decided it would be best to get statements from the four of you. Don’t expect anything to come about it. Okay?” I tell her trying to not smile at her joy. 

“Okay, I’ll try to not assume I was right.” She huffs and goes back to her papers. I walked over to her seat and kissed her head. 

“You’re a prideful little girl, don’t let it get you in trouble.” I chuckle and walk to the door.

“No promises.” She shows me her pearly whites and I close the door. It was only a matter of time before Sirius Black’s fate would be decided. 

** July 5th, 1994  **

** Remus’ POV **

We were rushing this whole situation. Sirius and I spent the past week cleaning 12 Grimmauld Place and planning what exactly was I supposed to say to the Minister for Magic. Originally, I had made the meeting with someone from the Department of Law Enforcement, but on Saturday morning I received a letter notifying me I would be meeting with Fudge himself. In his private office. I walked through the atrium of the building trying to make myself as small as possible. I never really enjoyed being here not with everyone staring at me, wondering if I would accidentally turn right there and start attacking them. I could feel the ignorance in the air. I walked past crowds of people and avoided their eyes until I reached the elevators. 

It didn’t take long for an elevator to appear, a flood of people exited, and I rushed into the elevator. I pressed the Level 1 button and moved towards the back wall looking above everyone that entered the box. I wasn’t in the mood for dirty looks. Once the doors closed, I gripped onto the supports, and away we went. It felt like ages until we reached Level 1. We kept stopping and moving people got off and more got on. An ever-flowing sea of people until I was finally able to get off. I walked quickly not knowing where I was going. I would figure it out before the meeting time. I wandered down the main hallway glancing at all the doors, taking a glance at my watch I realized I would be late. I look at the nearest door.

_ Dolores Umbridge  _

_ Senior Undersecretary to the Minister for Magic.  _

Well, if anyone knew about the meeting it would be her. I knock on the door, and it swings open. It was pink, all of the room was pink. The walls were lined with plates with moving cats on them and a little squat woman was sitting at the desk. She was also dressed in pink. I carefully stepped into the room. 

“May I help you, sir?” She crinkled her nose as she looked at me. 

“Uh yes could you please tell me where the Minister for Magic’s office is?” I ask carefully and she makes a soured face. 

“Well, why would you need to know that information you do not appear to be someone he would… normally have a meeting with.” She giggles at the end as if it doesn’t make what she said an insult.

“I do have an appointment with him this afternoon so if you could please poin-” 

“I will be doing no such thing now, please leave my office before I call security.” She raises her wand. 

“You’re kidding right? This is a joke.” I glance around the room and take a small step backward. 

“Oh no, I do not joke. I handle most if not all of the Minister’s affairs, so I don’t believe you have-” 

“Remus!” I hear someone call my name. Edmund Sterling was standing at the door of the office. “Perfect I’m heading to the meeting shall we go?” He gestured his thumb outside of the room. He still held himself like he was Head Boy at Hogwarts. 

“Yes, that sounds great. Thank you.” I mutter and follow him out the door and hear it slam behind me.

“Just ignore Umbridge. We all try to, she’s a real bitch but she is Fudge’s favorite pet, so it makes things a bit tricky.” He explains as we walk down several halls.

“She didn’t know about the meeting. Why?” I asked him. 

“We like to go over her head when it comes to case-sensitive things.” He whispers to me as we pass a group of employees. 

“Case sensitive? Are you talking about…” I trail off and he grabs my arm.

“I’m going to tell you because I assume, you’re here for a reason pertaining to him. We reopened the cases. Both.” I open my mouth and words don’t seem to come out. 

“How did you manage that?” I ask genuinely.

“In all honesty it wasn’t hard poking holes through the first one. They just threw him in there without any cause. It’s clear he was in shock and they assumed he had gone mad. They didn’t even give him a chance to defend himself.” He whispers leaning on the wall.

“And the second one?” 

“We’re going to be interviewing the kids. If what Gi says is true and matches their statements, then it really seems pointless to chase him across Europe.” He shrugs casually. “Plus, I trust my kid. Snape was always a shit at school from what I remember it would be nice to see his arse handed to him.” 

“Severus Snape has always been a prick and will continue to be one until he dies.” I chuckle. “I came here for Harry actually.” I mentioned it to him.

“Oh really? That's what this is about what timing.” 

“I wanted to file a complaint about his home life. Based on what I know Harry doesn’t have the support he needs to be a healthy, happy child. He also knows nothing about the Wizarding World and will be at a major disadvantage when he comes of age.” The words roll off my tongue in a practiced form. Sirius demanded I memorize it for a moment like this. Ed hums a little. 

“How convenient we are doing Harry’s interview at home to make it easier for him. Come on we’ll be late.” He says looking at his watch. “He really did plan everything.”

“He had a lot of time in there. And I don’t think he knew he would even be able to it. He took the first chance he had to enact it.” I whisper.

“Still its bold of him to trust my fourteen-year-old with his life. This could have crumbled the minute she told me ya know?” He stops in front of the door. 

“Gigi is a smart girl she would have convinced you one way or the other. Plus, there are far worse people to trust with your life.” He sighs. 

“I know. Let’s get this done with.” He opens the door. I step through. Sitting in the office was Fudge along with Amelia Bones. I move and sit at the other chair across from the desk. Ed takes a spot by the windows. 

“Mr. Lupin, it is a pleasure to see you.” It was a lie which was fine. I didn’t really care. 

“Remus is fine Minister.” I say faking humility.

“Now your letter said you wanted to file a complaint about Harry Potter’s home life?” He asks as if I can’t see my letter on his desk.

“Yes. I believe Harry’s current home life is detrimental to his development and overall health.” 

“How so if you don’t mind me asking?” Bones asks me, laying her head on her hand. 

“Harry has issues with aggressive adults. I believe that at home he isn’t viewed as a member of the family but rather like a servant. They do the bare minimum for him because it’s what is expected of them. It isn’t good for a child to live in a home like that.”

“Anything else?” Fudge asks as a quill beside him takes notes. 

“Yes, Harry knows practically nothing about the Wizarding World. Anything he does is through Hogwarts and even there he doesn’t know the basics of what his life will be like once he’s of age and can fully immerse himself. He’ll be a fish out of water. It is dangerous to keep him so closed off.” I think about the things Sirius described to me from when he watched Harry at Number 4 Privet Drive. Ed makes a noise. 

“Something to say Edmund?” Bones asks him.

“If I may sir. I agree with Remus my daughter, Georgiana is a friend of Harry’s and he spent the summer with us last year as you know. His clothes were clearly hammy downs, and nothing seemed to fit him. He seemed surprised that we cared so much about his wants and needs. I saw how he responded to being in the care of a loving household. He thrived in it as if he had never really experienced that kind of kindness before.” Ed finishes his speech. I was partially surprised he was willing to go to bat for me at this point. Fudge makes a face. 

“Sterling, are you under the impression that we should do a check of the home?” Fudge looks up staring intensely at the man. 

“Sir Bones and I will already be there conducting an interview. It would save the time of having two separate visits. I also think his guardians would be less suspicious if they think it’s just about the incident. I also believe Harry would be honest with me if I asked him for the truth.” A weight lifted off my chest. I could tell he was on our side for whatever reason he saw that Harry and Sirius both deserved better.

“Well then when you go there later this week, I am giving you permission to question Potter of his home life.” Fudge states it, both Ed and Bones nod along. Fudge gets up from his chair I follow suit.

“It was a pleasure to have you here Mr. Lupin, I do hope we see each other again sometime soon.” Another lie.

“Thank you for your time, Minister.” I smile while gritting my teeth. I turn and leave the office. 

“Let me walk you to the Floos.” Ed says jogging up to catch me.

“Thank you for the backup in there I think you sealed it,” I said to him. 

“It was no problem. Once I heard what you were saying I figured if anyone could help defend your position it would be. I had Harry in my house for a whole month.” He laughs. 

“What’s he like outside of school?” I asked him.

“He’s a good kid smarter than he thinks he is. He doubts himself a lot from what I gathered. Gigi praises him a lot, I think she can see all the doubt in his head like she’s a mind reader. He’s funny in a kind of dry way. And he’s excellent at Quidditch I saw him play with my boys. He really should be a professional player once he graduates. He likes to learn new things; my dad would tell him stories that my kids have heard a thousand times and he ate up every single one. He always says thank you whenever you do the littlest thing. After everything he’s been through, he deserves to live with people who will love him.” He finishes his statement with a pointed look. I grin trying to remember everything he says so I can tell Sirius when I get back. 

“I am not sure what you are suggesting here, Ed.” I causally state.

“I’m an Auror Remus not one of your students. I can deduce easily what is going on here.” 

“And what would that be?” 

“One side is freeing him and the other is freeing up Harry to go to his true guardian. Am I right?” I laugh and smile. 

“You should have been in Ravenclaw.”

“I would have been real shit at acting as smart as them. I’m much too stubborn for Ravenclaw. But it makes sense. With me working to free Sirius and then you come in saying Harry shouldn’t be in his home anymore. It all wound up being very convenient.” 

“Yes, but it is also logical. I assume if you’re interviewing the kids that means you got enough evidence to build a strong enough defense. Even if we waited on this part Sirius would go after guardianship as soon as he would be declared innocent. It just makes things easier to keep quiet to do both at the same time.” 

“Who are we keeping this quiet from?” He leans in curiously.

“Who put Harry with the Dursleys in the first place?” I ask back, his eyes go a bit wide. 

“But why does he want to hide this from him?” 

"I don’t think he trusts him after everything that happened. Can’t say I blame him the more I think on it the more I suspect that he’s right to not trust him.” I say huffing. “I never met Harry until last September, me one of their best friends. He always said it was to protect Harry. But the more I think it was so he could keep Harry in his back pocket, isolated from all this. So, he could pluck him out like a little doll. For his bidding.” I’ve been rattling what Sirius said about Dumbledore every night after I leave 12 and go back to my dinghy little flat. I laid awake at night thinking of the countless letters I sent to Dumbledore asking to see Harry to meet him. I always assumed it was because of my condition but the more Sirius talks the more I think he’s right about Dumbledore. Ed stares at me.

“I guess that’s one way to look at it. I always figured Harry had some interaction with our world before Hogwarts but…” We reached the end of our journey. “I should let you go and do whatever it is you do now.” He says awkwardly. 

“I’ve been cleaning.” I say it casually Edmund didn’t have to know exactly where I’ve been cleaning. 

“Did you not have anyone clean you’re place while you were at the school?” 

“No, I got a new place been renovating it. It needs a new paint job and I still have to get rid of the carpet.” 

“Is it shag?” 

“Godric no. Shag was the worse thing to come out of the 70s.” I shake my head laughing. 

“Well, I suppose have fun. I’ll send you an update after his interview. And Remus.” He says to me quietly. “I just want you to know that if I had found out about your other side before you resigned… I would have fought for you to stay and teach at Hogwarts.” I feel my mouth open, but I quickly shut it. I breathe in through my nose and nod. Ed turns and walks back towards the elevators. I step into the fireplace, coming out to our old apartment. I don’t waste any time apparating to Grimmauld Place. The Drawing Room was nearly finished and the furniture had been updated to a nice dark wood and navy color. The walls were a cool shade of grey. It was a posh-looking room just to keep up with appearances as Sirius said. He still wanted the Black name to have a bit of edge to it even if it leaned more edgy than evil. 

“Sirius!” I shouted exiting the room. The hallway was a work in progress. The stairs needed new varnish to match the old wood floors his mother had covered up. Speaking of her portrait was now covered by wood which caused Kreacher great distress. 

“You’re back what happened!” He ran out of the kitchen. His hands are covered in bright yellow rubber gloves and he has a little apron on to keep his clothes from getting wet. 

“Are you washing dishes the Muggle way?” I ask him half laughing.

“Yes, it calms me down!” He stomps somethings never change. “Now tell me what happened.” 

“I believe we are in part two of your plan. They are doing a check on Harry as well as interviewing him about his home life. I also got the chance to speak to Ed who gave me a bit of info. They are interviewing the kids because they are proving your innocence in both cases.” Sirius breaks out into a grin and runs full speed at me. 

“It's brilliant Moony he’ll be home before his birthday at this rate!” He wraps his arms around my neck. It takes me a moment before I wrap my arms around his chest. We stand there for a few moments before he pulls away. “That means we’re going to have to look at houses for us to live in! And we’ll need to plan a birthday party for him. Do you think he’ll want a party?” He paces the hallway I grin at him. Feeling that old warm feeling of familiarity in my chest.

“I think if you ask him when he gets here, he’ll tell you, but you’ll just throw him one anyway. But we have to keep cleaning before you can even start planning a party. Now, what’s for dinner?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers!! Here we are with a new chapter! Lots of defending Sirius in this chapter a lot of the things in this chapter are logical conclusions I came to when I was looking at what happened the day Sirius confronted Peter. I hope all this makes sense to you guys. Also yes I included Umbridge. I don't know why I just was like she would be here being annoying. 
> 
> I also forgot to mention this but Tonks is Non-Binary in this story and will only be referred to with they/them pronouns. If you do not like it and it is a big issue for you then I suggest you find a new book to read. This is a safe place for BIPOC and the LGBTQ+ community and a JRK slander account. Yes, I misspelled her name that's the point. I will see you all next week with more Auror business!!


	5. Interviews and Charms

** July 6th, 1994 **

** Gigi’s POV **

Being home this summer felt difficult. I could feel my mom watching me every single chance she got. We hadn’t had a real conversation since the last time I saw her during the year. Everything was how was school work going? Or what did I do for the day? She was busy with the Triwizard Tournament which she only just mentioned during dinner. Most of her time was spent responding to letters about the different creatures that were going to be used in the Tournament. But it didn’t stop her from being particularly nosy. She was reading my letters. 

The first time I noticed her doing it was when I found one of the letters from Hermione laid open on the table. I didn’t want to assume it was her, but she was the only person who might even want to see what was going through my head. I tried to keep all of my letters brief to my friends, but I noted it at the end of my next letters to them. The next time was when she came into my room to hand me a letter from Clay with the seal already open. I told Clay and the next letter he sent was bold saying it was a direct invasion of my privacy to read my letters. He also wrote how disrespectful to his practice and our correspondence it was to read the letters. I hoped that it would put the whole issue to rest but knowing my mother she wouldn’t stop, or she would just find another thing to do. 

When dad told me, I was going to the Ministry I wrote letters to Ron, Hermione, and Harry telling them ahead of time. Reminding them we couldn’t mention what we did that night and to keep things just where they were before we used the Time-Turner. I had only been to the Ministry a few times before today. Most of the time I went with mom for some reason or another. I can’t remember the last time if I ever was in the Aurors Department. Memere made me dress in nicer clothes. A lightweight shirt, and this slip skirt that reached my calves, and a pair of flats. I walked next to dad as we moved through the throngs of people, moving and flowing. Every one of them walking with clear purpose and direction. It was a little unnerving to see as I still found myself feeling like I was hopeless. We get to the office area and he brings me to his cubical.

“Sit down and wait here. I’m going to check and see how we’re doing time-wise.” He starts walking away. “Oh, and Gigi don’t go snooping through my desk.” I rolled my eyes at him. 

“Do you have to go and ruin all my fun? I won’t touch anything.” I turn in the seat letting it spin me around the cubicle a couple of times until someone appears at the entrance. They were wearing a long coat with different patches on it and big work boots. Their hair was a bright baby blue color which stood in stark contrast to the dull colors of the office. 

“You must be Ed’s girl. Hi, I’m Tonks.” They held their hand out to me. 

“Hi, it’s nice to meet you… Are you working on the case?” I ask quietly.

“Yeah, I assume you know what this is about?” Their brow arched at me.

“Only a bit that you guys are just going over what happened that night at school. But dad wouldn’t tell me why.” I play a bit stupid on this cause I want to see if I can get more info, to give me an exact idea of what’s happening.

“We just have reason to believe that you were not Confunded as previously reported. The department just wants to cover our bases before moving forward.” They were good. “You’re dad mentioned that you might go poking for more info and he is in charge of this. So sorry.” They reach forward and ruffle my hair. 

“I was that obvious?”

“A bit I can’t blame you. If I were you, I would be just as nosy and annoying about finding things out." Tonks moves and sits on the desk, their boots clank against the desk. 

“I just hate not knowing what’s going on. I’m fourteen I can handle the truth.” I huff. Tonks laughs. 

“Trust me there is no fun in pushing yourself to grow up too quickly. It’ll bring you far more stress than you could ever imagine, kid. You’ve got to lighten up!” They quickly shift their face to look like a pig and oinks at me. I feel my jaw drop. 

“You’re a metamorphmagus! That’s so cool!” They laugh at me. 

“See you’ve got to keep that childlike joy around or unless you’ll just be dull and miserable like half the people in this bloody office!” They shout the last bit made me giggle. 

“Tonks are you trying to get my daughter to cause trouble because I can assure you, she can manage on her own.” Dad appears with his files. 

“Oh, come one Eddy boy I think she and I would make a great pair. Maybe she’ll become an Auror when’s older. Just think of all the fun we’ll have.” Tonks grins at dad who just sighs. 

“I do not want to think about you and her both working her causing mayhem. Now let’s go get this interview done.” He swings his arm gesturing for us to leave. I hop out of my chair following behind him and Tonks behind me. We continue down a maze of hallways until we reach a stopping point. I looked ahead and a tall man was speaking with Mr. Weasley and Ron. 

“Ron!” I shout from behind my dad moving around him and walking towards my friend I pull him into a quick hug. 

“Hey, are you here for the interview?” He asks smirking. Well played. 

“Yeah… How’s your leg doing?” I asked him.

“Better I played it up a bit, so I didn’t have to do as much housework. It worked for like a week.” We laugh. 

“I mean a week is better than nothing. How was you’re interview?” I lean in a bit.

“Good I mean it’s pretty easy to remember how chaotic that whole night was. Don’t be nervous Kingsley makes it super easy.” I sighed as if I was worried about it. 

“That’s good to hear.” 

“Gigi it’s time.” Dad stands by an open door where I see a table and chair. I nod to Ron. 

“I’ll see you soon.” He grins. 

“I’ll write when I get the chance.” I laugh at him.

“Which will be never.” He rolls his eyes at me. Mr. Weasley pats him on the back, and they walk out with Tonks. I went into the room; it was nicer than I expected. The walls were similar to the main offices and the table and chair looked more like they belonged in a kitchen than an interrogation room. A tall man who I assume is Kingsley is standing by the table. 

“I’m Kingsley, it’s a pleasure to meet you.” He had a warm smile the kind that reminded me of a fire in the winter. 

“Hi, I’m Gigi.” He chuckles. 

“Yes, I know. Your father talks about you a lot.” 

“Kingsley you’re going to give her a huge head if you tell her that.” He rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, this coming from the man whose main personality trait is loving his kids.” I giggle, dad groans in frustration.

“Fine. Now I’ll leave you two to talk through all this. I’ll be back in an hour.” He nods to me and Kingsley and shuts the door behind him. 

“Shall we?” Kingsley holds a hand out to the chair opposite of him. I take a seat. 

“Let's.” 

** July 9th, 1994 **

** Edmund’s POV **

Number 4 Privet Drive was truly nothing special in my opinion. It looked like nearly all the other homes on the street. It felt odd to think one of the most famous Wizards in the world lived in such a plain and mundane home. Both Bones and I were dressed in more formal attire, we had to keep the cover of traveling salespeople. We walked along the perfectly manicured front lawn and knocked on the door. A well-dressed woman opened the door, her hair was done up in a fancy way and she was dressed like she was about to have a dinner party. Mrs. Dursley registered who we were and immediately began to frown at us. 

“I suppose you’re…those people. From that government.” She was glaring at us. I shifted a bit on my feet trying to gauge how awkward this meeting must be. 

“Amelia Bones ma’am. Yes, we’re here to talk to Harry.” Amelia gave her a warm smile. In return, the woman squinted her eyes and nodded. She opened the door wide and let us inside. The whole home had a sterile feeling, it was as if everything had been placed for optimal aesthetic rather than comfort. She led us into the living room, it was all decked in pastels. Along the fireplace, there were plenty of photos, not a single one of Harry I noted. 

“I’ll go and get him please stay here.” She smooths down her dress and turns on her heel and exits. Bones immediately pulls out her wand, parchment, and a quill. 

“Not a single photo of him,” I whisper. She waves her wand and whispers a spell the quill beings scraping against the parchments. It moves quickly listing charm after charm, scribbling plenty of spells. 

“Blimey, look at all the protective charms on this place. It’s a miracle we even found it.” I glance to read the list.

“Who do you think put them on here?”

“Looks like Lily Potter did most but there a couple from Dumbledore including this one… Do you know this one?” She points to one towards the bottom I read the name.

“No clue I’ve never heard of it. We’ll have to check it out later.” I say as I hear footsteps coming down the stairs. We both quickly stood in front of the quill and parchment. Mrs. Dursley comes back into the room followed by Harry. As soon as he enters the room it smells like Muggle chemicals. His hair is messy and wild, and he was in hammy-down clothes that looked three sizes too big. 

“I will be upstairs you have an hour and a half.” She says to us and leaves the room. Bones pulls her wand again. 

“ _ Muffliato. _ ” 

“It’s good to see you again Harry lets chat.”

“About Sirius.” He says immediately getting to business. 

“About what happened that night and some other things as well,” I mention as I take a seat on the couch in the room. Bones sits down next to me pulling new parchment out for the quill to take notes. 

“What other things?” He asks.

“Just some things about home life and all that miss mash.” Harry just nods at me. 

“Hello Harry, I’m Amelia Bones. I work at the Ministry.” She holds her hand out and they shake. 

“So, let’s get to business Harry can you please recount to us what happened the night of June 9th?” Harry goes into a long and detailed explanation of everything he remembers. The quill moved as fast as it could to keep up with everything he was saying. Based on the other reports he and Ron were giving us a decent bit. Gigi’s was a little vague, but we had chalked it up to the fact she was most likely concussed during the events. Hermione who was either excellent with details or had a photogenic memory gave us more information than we could ever need. But they all had the same story. 

Black took Ron to the Shrieking Shack through a secret tunnel under the Whomping Willow. Thinking their friend had been taken by the Grim they went after them and then discovered that it was Black. They confronted him when Lupin appeared, and they had a discussion. Snape appeared shortly after and accused Lupin of helping Black which was not true. When he tried to make the children leave and threatened Harry, Gigi, and Lupin, all four children disarmed Snape, knocking him out. Black and Lupin then forced Peter Pettigrew to revert into his human form after he had spent the past twelve years in rat form. After some arguing, Harry decided that they would take Pettigrew to the castle and make him confess. The group then left the Shack and exited from the tree. When this occurred, Lupin began to change into his werewolf form. Pettigrew escaped, Lupin attacked Black, and Ron was knocked out during the fighting. Harry, Hermione, and Gigi then went to go and help Black when they were all attacked by a group of Dementors. They all then woke up in the Hospital Wing and Black had managed to escape from his cell. 

“Well, we managed to get that done quickly,” I say, glancing at my watch. There was still plenty of time for the next part. “Now Harry I was wondering if we could talk about what your life is like here at home…” 

“What do you mean?” He asks, glancing at the door. His voice goes a bit small. 

“We would just like to know are you happy here? Is your family kind to you?” Bones asks calmly. 

“I guess I could be happier. I mean it’s hard not being able to use my magic or being around my friends more. Um, they could be a bit kinder if I’m honest.” He looks at the door again.

“Harry, they can’t hear what you’re saying in here ok?” He gives a small nod. He looks terrified. “Now I want you to answer this honestly. Are they kind or do they say and do things that shouldn’t be said or done to children?” I say it in a firm voice and Harry swallows his breath.

"They… they say things.” 

“Like what?” Bones nudged him along.

“They call me a freak, stupid, and things they just make me feel bad. I never feel good enough here. I get ignored a lot and do most of the housework when I’m home. I never really have any time for myself.” He speaks in a hushed voice like he’s panicking they will hear this and punish him. 

“Is there anything else what’s your room like? Do you have things here that you can play with and relax?” 

“No… my room is tiny? It’s better than the cupboard under the stairs. That’s where I was sleeping before I went to Hogwarts. My school stuff is locked in there, including my wand. I’m not allowed to touch it until school starts.” 

“Harry, have they ever hit you?” I ask, feeling very tense now. If I could, I would pull him out of here now. 

“No, they used to spank me a lot when I was really little. They never did that with Dudley. I don’t think he’s ever been punished.” He whispers. “They say they are going to hit me though, with a frying pan, things like that. And they never stopped Dudley and his friends from beating me or chasing me around the neighborhood.” He lets out a shaky breath and I can see his eyes shining. 

“Ok Harry, you don’t have to say anything else. I think we have everything we need.” I say reassuringly. 

“What are you going to do?” He glances up at me.

“We have some paperwork we’ll need to do but don’t worry everything is going to be okay,” I said to him. I get up and place a hand on his shoulder. “We should leave now.” Harry nods and gets up leading us to the door. Bones takes the charm off the house. We stood at the front door. 

“It was a pleasure to meet you, Harry,” Amelia says, patting him on the shoulder. She walks out the door. 

“Will you tell Gigi I said hi.” He whispers to me. I pull him into a hug. 

“Of course, Harry. And keep your chin up and things will get better.” I pull away walking out the door. We both turn and wave to him one last time before he shuts the door. 

“How soon can we get him out of there?” I ask Bones as we walk down the road. 

“I’ll get started on a plan shouldn’t take too long. Just have to figure out what this Charm is.” 

“Good he can stay with me if it’s an issue. I’m sure Arthur would have a space for him, but I’ve got the room. It’s horrid that Dumbledore put him here.” I mutter.

“I can’t believe he thought that would even be a good idea. And they call him the Greatest Wizard in the world. It’s such a joke he couldn’t even see Harry shouldn’t be with Muggles.” Bones huff kicking a stray rock. 

“What matters now is that we’re aware and will fucking do something about it,” I say as we both apparated back to the Ministry. I went off to file the two reports for the meeting we were meant to have later about the case. Amelia went off to figure out what the charm was and why Dumbledore placed it on the house. It took a couple of hours, and I was letting Kingsley and Tonks read through the reports when she appeared at my cubical. 

“It’s a blood Charm.” She blurted out, alerting the three of us of her presence. 

"A what?” I nearly choke. “Why did he do that? What’s it for?” I ask her, going over to see what information she got on the charm. 

“It’s an old charm probably older than he is in fact. I couldn’t find the exact process but from what I understand it requires two people to share the same blood.” She starts.

“Harry and his aunt?” 

“Yes, because they are connected by Lily Potter’s blood Dumbledore used that to create an extra layer of protection around the home. I’m assuming that’s why he was put there in the first place.” 

“Because they both benefit from the blood protection?” Tonks pipes in.

"Yes, with the two of them together it makes that charm the strongest layer of protection in the whole list. It acts as a shield against dark magic since they’re Muggles and he’s still a kid.” 

“What can we do about it?” 

“Well, I’m assuming that the charm would stop working once Harry comes of age since he would be able to defend himself and them from any dark wizards. If either of them stayed away from the home too long the charm would most likely stop working. Leaving them vulnerable but not entirely since Lily Potter put practically every protective charm on the home before this.” 

“So would his family be in any danger if we took him away?” 

“Possibly, but whoever would be trying to hurt them would surely have a lot of work to get around. The house is solidly defended.” 

“We should still consider moving them for their protection.” Kingsley states. 

“True but only if they want to, we make it clear the home is safe but because he used to live there it might be the first-place dark wizards go looking for him. Or information about where we put him.” Bones counters. 

"I agree we explain as clearly as we can then let them decide. They aren’t apart of our world they should have a choice.” I say. 

“Do you think Harry would need the blood charm after we move him?” Tonks asks me. I glance at Bones. 

“If it is a well-protected home, I don’t see why we would especially if they keep the home under wraps.” 

“What about Dumbledore?” I ask quickly not even realizing it. 

“What about him?” 

“If he put this charm on the home in the first place and then we move Harry don’t you think after he finds out about it, he would fight for Harry to be put back in their care?” We all looked at each other. 

“He could but if this is a decision made by the Ministry, he shouldn’t fight it. But he could cause some trouble by doing this.”

“Could we put him with someone related to James Potter?” 

“Who were you thinking?” 

“Sirius Black. He and James are related through James’ mother Euphemia by blood.” There was a pause. “Listen, we all can say that Sirius Black is innocent. He is Harry’s godfather it would only be right to let Harry go live with him. We can easily ensure that Harry is protected with him if not more so than he would be with the Muggles.” Time seemed to drag on for a while before anyone said anything in response. 

“It… could work. I mean it is true we know Black is innocent. We should come up with backup options in case the Minister disagrees with the Black idea.” 

“There’s Ed, the Weasleys, Mrs. Longbottom. I’m sure we could find other people willing to take Harry in.” Tonks mentions to us. Kingsley quickly scratches down the lists. 

“So, it’s settled we bring this to the meeting tonight and see what the Minister will approve.” Bones says to us all. We nod and she leaves us to prep for the meeting, which is mainly organizing files based on the two cases as well as the addition of Harry’s home evaluation. By the late afternoon, we are standing inside Fudge’s office. 

“Black is innocent then? Isn’t he?” He asks skimming over the childrens' stories. He looks upset but maybe he was thinking about how he would have to admit his wrongdoings when all this came to light. 

“Yes sir. The Aurors and I all agree that Black is innocent and should be cleared of his crimes. We have bigger issues to worry about if Pettigrew is actually on the run. 

“If he’s on the run…” 

“Then we should assume that he is looking for allies and a way to bring You Know Who back.” 

“You can’t raise the dead!” Fudge exclaims from his seat. 

“You’re right but many believe that he isn’t dead we should follow the same assumption. If Pettigrew is trying to bring him back the quicker, we find Pettigrew the quicker we stop him from causing another war from breaking out.” Bones says to Fudge in a motherly tone. He makes a quick noise in the back of his throat.

“Alright, we will focus our energy on Pettigrew and his whereabouts after we get this Black and Potter mess all settled. Now next steps with that…” 

“We still have to find Black and bring him in to notify him of his exoneration. As for Potter, we need to remove him from his home and find a suitable home for him. But we do have one concern.” 

“What would that be?”

“There is a charm on the Dursley home that well isn’t exactly sanctioned for use by the Ministry…”

“What kind of charm?”

“A blood charm the sources I’ve checked suggest early Medieval or even before that. Dumbledore placed it on the home using Lily Potter’s blood connection between Harry and his aunt.”

“Albus Dumbledore did WHAT?!” There it was. “YOU MEAN TO TELL ME HE USED AN ILLEGAL CHARM ON A BABY BOY.” 

“Technically he was attempting to add an extra layer of protection for Harry. Which we all believe was meant to be an extreme final addition to the list of charms and protections laid there previously by Lily Potter. As you can see by that list.” Fudge looks like a bloated fish as he gasps for breath. 

“We think it was meant to protect the whole family from any wizards who might have gone looking for Harry after the incident.” 

“That does not justify the fact that he believed himself above the law!” He slams his hand on the desk. 

“You’re right sir but we believe that if you were to allow it. We would use this charm again on Harry to protect the people he will be living with.” 

“And who do you suppose that be?” He grumbles from his spot. 

“We have several options. Ed has agreed to be an option as for the charm that would be the Weasleys, Longbottoms, Malfoys, and Sirius Black.” Fudge seems to pause for a second. 

“And who do you all suppose is the correct option for Potter?” He rubs his brows as well all quietly stare at each other. “Will someone please answer my question before I burst something.” 

“Black is his godfather and with his now proven innocence it only seems fair.” 

“If we give Harry to someone else, he will only fight for custody after.”

“It would help with the charm because Dumbledore will most likely try to force Harry back to his old family, for the sake of the charm. But if we use the charm on them Harry would be safely secure in a home where no would hurt him.” Fudge doesn’t say a word for a long moment he seems to go through every possible option in his head. Like running down a list of potion ingredients. 

“Are we sure Black would take in Potter?” He asks quietly, snapping the silence in two.

“Harry stated in his statement that Black suggested it to him. We could ask him when we find him but that might suggest Harry spends more time with his Aunt and Uncle and something could occur in that time frame.” 

“So how do we find Black as soon as possible?”

“May I suggest Remus Lupin sir?” I asked him.

“Would he know where he is?”

“Possibly, but he may be our best option. Black may have tried to get in contact with him without our knowing.” 

“Then contact Lupin inform him of our decision on Black’s cases it might make him more pliant in giving us the information we need.”

“I will do that right away sir.” And quickly at that moment, there was an ending to something and an entirely new beginning in the works. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers! We finally have Gigi back for a bit! I'm working on later chapters and I realized how much I love writing from her perspective. So to talk about the blood Charm since it is never really specified the exact parameters of who is a candidate for the charm with Harry. I am going under the assumption it is anyone who possibly has shared blood with either James or Lily. In this case James I had to look at the Black Family tree where most of these connections come from. Also just drives home how a) there is inbreeding in the wizarding world and b) a lack of worldbuilding. Cause half of these families should not be as closely related as they are. Kinda nasty. 
> 
> Also, I know this feels fast but that is the point. We are talking about a man's innocence and protecting a child from a possibly abusive household. These people want to do the right thing and know the possible dangers of not being fast enough to help both Sirius and Harry.


	6. Paperwork and a Lovers Quarrel

** July 12th, 1994 **

** Edmund’s POV **

It doesn’t take long for Lupin to give Black’s location away once he was aware of what was happening with the whole situation. While we expected him to be in the middle of nowhere instead of the 12 Grimmauld Place one of the Black homes. It made all of us feel a bit like fools considering he had been sitting under our noses for the past several weeks. But regardless, I wait for them in the atrium late at night. 

** Sirius’ POV **

We exit the fireplace, Moony first then I stumble out. I can’t remember the last time I used the Floo I felt a bit like a kid again. There standing in the quiet atrium there wasn’t another soul in sight except for Moony and Ed. They are greeting each other as I walk over. 

“Sirius it’s good to see you.” He holds his hand out. 

“Same to you thank you for everything. I can’t begin to express it.” 

“Once I saw what they did to you I knew I couldn’t sit and let them hunt you down. It wouldn’t be fair.” He says as we begin to walk to the elevators. “Plus, if you should thank anyone it would be my daughter.”

“It was a shot in the dark. I didn’t know if she would even be able to manage to convince you.” 

“Then one thing you should know about her is that she is a very convincing person to listen to. Especially when she cares a lot about whatever it is she wants.” I smile 

“She seems like a great kid.”

“Oh, she is. Sometimes a bit rebellious and chaotic. I must say your godson is a fantastic kid.” 

“How well do you know him?” It comes off a bit accusing. “Sorry don’t mean to get rude.”

“It’s fine can’t blame you. Harry spent the summer with us last year. After his incident with his Aunt and Uncle. It was Gigi’s plan; she cares a great deal about him.” He gives me a look. 

“A great deal?” I glance up at Remus who shrugs. 

“All I will say is they work well together. They make a good team.” He smiles at me. I can only imagine what it would be like dealing with a new version of Prongs who is just getting to realize his feelings. 

“That makes me all the more excited to get to see them in action.” 

“Their whole group is a force to be reckoned with I haven’t heard of such chaos coming from four students since…”

“Us?” I ask the question, it lingers for a moment. 

“While their energy goes into getting into wild trouble instead of pranking. Yes, I would say us.” Moony admits quietly. 

“Who’s taken the mantle of pranking?”

“That would be the Weasley twins. Fred and George, they are brilliant. Very clever boys indeed they’ll go far in whatever it is they put their minds to.” I smirk thinking of all the unused ideas we never got to when we were at school. I think of James and Lily which was a daily occurrence. I try to remember them when we were at school. The memories were foggy with time and suffering at the hands of the Dementors, but I could still hear them laughing as we all joked around. 

“Sirius?” I blinked Moony was standing in the doorway of the elevator. We were on the right floor now. I follow him out and we walk behind Ed who leads us towards the Minister’s office. I feel the underlying fear pop out for a moment. What if this was all a trap, what if they are just going to send me back to Azkaban? Was all of this just one elaborate ruse to trap me again? Did they not believe me? I could feel myself spiraling as we walked down the hall. Then I feel Remus grab my hand. He squeezes it once and I squeeze it back twice. It was warm and a bit clammy, maybe he was as nervous as I was. I try to think of the last time we held hands but come up short. Ed reaches the door, and he drops his hand, we didn’t need to give them a reason to suspect that we were in on this anymore than we might have been already. We enter the office which was already far too cramped for my liking. There were Fudge as well as several other Ministry workers already there. Ed steps to the side and gestures to the two empty chairs in the center of the room. Remus moves first and I quickly follow behind him. 

“Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black.” Fudge addresses us both shuffling around some papers. “Mr. Black, I suppose you know why you are here?” 

“There has a break in my cases?” I say in a casual tone trying to keep my cool as I feel myself heat up from all the bodies in the room.

“Yes, after several weeks of investigation and decision making, we have determined that… you were falsely convicted of the crimes you were charged with.” It seems to take Fudge a lot of work to get the words out of his mouth. I can tell it hurts to admit that he was wrong which does bring me a bit of joy. 

“Really is that so? That’s quite a bit of good news isn’t it?” I say, and Remus kicks my leg to get me to shut up. “Ow.”

“Don’t be rude. Be grateful they’re doing this.” 

“I am grateful. I am Minister, I just have one question.”

“What is it?” Fudge stares at me with a deep look.

“What is going to happen to the men who put me there?” I know I’m setting the room off, but I don’t give a damn.

“N-nothing will happen to them! How dare you suggest such a thing?” 

“It was an honest question? You are the reason I was there in the first place what are you doing to rectify this? What you’ve done to me.” I state, feeling an old layer of confidence coming on. 

“I will publicly apologize once you have your personal affairs in order. As well Barty.” 

“See I don’t think that’s good enough.” I lean forward in my chair staring him down. 

“What will satisfy you?” 

“Renovating the cells, you use for people with Lycanthropy.” I say firmly. Fudge gives Remus the quickest glance and back to me. Like he was guessing how easy he would get out of this. 

“Is that all?”

“Yes, renovate them and I will accept your apology. And sweet old Barty’s.” I laugh. 

“Now that is settled, Scrimgeour please note Sirius Black’s innocence in his files and no one outside of this room is allowed access to them is that understood? Not until the announcement is made.” 

“Yes sir.” Scrimgeour takes what I assume is my file and leaves to mess with it. I can feel the air get a bit lighter as more space opens up. 

“On to the next piece of business.” Fudge says grabbing another file off his desk. 

“What would that be?” I ask him, looking around the room. We should be done now unless they want to do all the official shit now.

“The placement of your godson at his Aunt and Uncle's home.” My heart drops they were shutting down my plan before I could even get Uncle's

“Fudge.” He raises a hand. 

“Last week Bones and Sterling went to interview him about the incident in June and his general home life. What he described is not the kind of place or situation we would like to see for a child. We would like to place him somewhere else.”

“Give him to me. I’m his godfather!” I jumped out of my chair shouting. Harry belonged with me. Someone who could tell him stories about his parents, teach him to ride a motorcycle, give him tips for flirting with girls, and everything else. Did it terrify me to think about raising a kid? Yes. But I would do it for Harry.

“Sit down please! Now while they were there, they did a scan of the charms on the home and there is one that we have noted of concern.” 

“What is it?” 

“Let me finish. It is an ancient Blood Charm connecting the blood of Lily Potter to the home to add an extra layer of protection. It will be broken we assume after a year of Harry’s absence or his coming of age. We do not think it would be a necessary charm if he was placed in a home where he could be protected and hidden. When he is not out with other means of protection.”

“I’ll do whatever it is to protect Harry. Every charm or form of protection I’ll get a house and do it. I was planning on getting a second home. It would be convenient no one would be able to access the home unless they went through me.” I say breathlessly the tension was killing me. I needed to hear him say I could have Harry with me. 

“Sirius, we assumed that you would be the first person to offer yourself as Harry’s new guardian and while we agree that as his godfather this makes the most sense, we have concerns for your mental well-being…” He goes on.

“What do you mean?” 

“We have seen what has happened to those in Azkaban’s. To their minds I mean. We would like someone to take partial guardian ship.” He looks at Moony.

“Me?” 

“We would like to keep Harry in one home and the other candidates are not in position to switch residencies. You are the only other lone person who we could assume would be willing to stay in the home. You would simply be there as a formality. As Sirius recovers from his time in Azkaban.” 

“But I would have some custody of Harry?”

“Yes, but he would have to reside in the home full time aside from Hogwarts and the homes of family and friends. That way you are allowed to leave the home with Harry in case of emergencies that may come up.” He reaches for something in the file. He holds two pieces of paperwork. 

“This is just the primary filing for custody of Harry. We’ll send the rest to Grimmauld Place if you both sign and agree to the conditions.” I reach for the paper and a quill appears. I snatch it out of the air and sign and soon both objects pop out of the room. I twist in my chair and look at Remus. I could see the gears turning. I never asked this of him.

“It’s okay if you don’t want to. I’m sure we can find someone else to live in the house.” I glance at Fudge. 

“We could look some more.” 

“No…I just… it’s nothing.” Remus writes his name and his objects disappear. Fudge claps his hands together. 

“Excellent! I will have Bones send the rest of the paperwork right away and once that is all done, we will arrange for Harry to be dropped off at Grimmauld Place. The paperwork shouldn’t take long so we have Harry in your custody by the end of the week?” I nod to him.

“Thank you Minister we’ll get all of it done as quickly as possible tonight if we can.” 

“Don’t push yourselves too hard tomorrow would do. But I must get home I am quite tired.” He shakes our hands and Ed leads us out of the office. 

“Sorry I couldn’t mention any of the other stuff sooner. Would have gotten into a load of trouble.” 

“It’s fine Ed we get it. Can’t blame you for random hiccups.” I patted him on the back. 

“Good and let me know if you need any help looking for a secondary place. The French countryside is a beautiful place to live any time of year.” He chuckles. 

“Thanks, but I rather keep Harry over somewhere in this country. Probably the countryside near a small village or two. Nothing crazy.” I mention and cast an eye to Moony he had gone all contemplative. I knew that we weren’t close enough anymore to just figure out what he was thinking. I would have to ask him. 

“I can’t blame you but um let me know after the three of you are all settled if it is at 12 or not, I’d like to bring Gigi to visit Harry and you. She’ll be so happy to see everything’s worked out.” I smile. 

“Of course, she is the reason we even got to this point. We can discuss it when Harry is officially in our care.” 

“Good glad to hear it. I’ll see you both soon.” He shakes both our hands and we both Floo back to Grimmauld Place. Remus is at the bar cart when I set out of the fireplace. 

“Drinking already we have paperwork to sign.” I joke with him, but his face is stony. “Remus I’m sorry. Neither of us knew they were going to ask you to do that.” 

“The cells. I can’t believe you asked them to renovate the cells Sirius.” He takes a swig

“Oh, that’s what this is all about?”

“Of course! I appreciate you calling it Lycanthropy but are you honestly joking what was that?” 

“I thought you’d be please to know that others like you wouldn’t be suffering as much!” 

“What I would like is to see them not tossed in cells one night a month because everyone else is so afraid to help them! Most of the people who use the cells didn’t ask for this problem!” 

“I know that’s why I thought I was helping.” 

“Oh yeah, definitely doing the bare minimum is helping the problem.” He mutters as continues to drink. 

“It’s a step in the right direction. Any progress is good right?”

“No, if they wanted to make progress, they wouldn’t make my life a million times harder than it needs to be! Or anyone’s for that matter!” He shouts at me. 

“I’m sorry it was the first thing that came to mind will you calm down?”

“No, because now I have to spend the rest of the night thinking about how no one does anything for people like me. How I was hopping from jobs for the past twelve years looking for anything and everything that might be the slightest stable for someone like me. How I am treated like a half citizen for my furry problem. I will not calm down.” He grabs the bottle pouring more for his drink. 

“Remus please. I know this is hard, but you won’t have to worry about a thing. We’ll go to different places for the full moons. And I’ll be looking into using the Black money for Wolfsbane and you’ll have a home. You don’t have to be afraid anymore.” 

“Just because you came back and can promise me all this doesn’t change the lives of anyone else just me.”

“Then we look into other things. With the Black Wizengamot seat, I can stop other anti-wolf Acts. That way we're helping more than just you.” His face softens. 

“You think all of this will be that easy?”

“Yeah, everything has worked out more or less right so far.” I grin and grab a cup pouring a glass and taking a sip. “Now come on we have things to sign. I want to see Harry before Saturday and we still have to clean up a room for him.” I grab the pile of paperwork and a quill and start signing away.

“Fine, but we do have to discuss what Fudge wants you to do.” He sighs sitting down.

“What thing?”

“The recovery for what happened to you in Azkaban?”

“I’m not worried I’m fine.” 

“Sirius, this is the longest time I have seen you with a shirt on since I got here. You always have the windows open like you think the whole room might crush you. You need help.”

“I always have my shirt off cause it's hot and it’s so stuffy in this house that’s why the windows are open.” I brush him off. 

“Sirius, what happened will catch up to you sooner or later, and talking to someone might help ease the burden of that.” I rolled my eyes. 

“Will you let this go?” 

“Not until you see someone. I know a guy who can help.”

“If I see this guy will you get off my case?” 

“Yes.”

“Fine, send him a letter and let him know. But I will not be getting all sappy with him.” Moony smiles. 

“Don’t worry I’m sure you’ll be the big strong man you always have been.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers! I hope you all had a good week. I am excited because I am officially on Spring break this week and most of the work I have to get done is all writing work! Aside from my final project and some of the things I do plan on writing as much as I can for the book. But I am nearly done with school after next week which is insane things will only get crazier from here. We are working through a lot of my added moments since we are officially off canon for the most part. But don't fret we will be getting back on track for the major book elements like the Quidditch World Cup and going back to Hogwarts and the Triwizard Tournament. I am really excited about what I have planned to edit those bits up!
> 
> As for this chapter, I kept it on the shorter side since it's mostly the finalization of most of the beginning of the book. Now we are headed to the rest of the summer and what that will be like. Can we talk about how Ed lowkey ships Harry and Gigi? I forgot I wrote that line and I squealed when I was editing it. I also think that Sirius throwing in the renovation of the cells was something that younger him definitely would have done for Remus. He's really trying to make an effort here guys.


End file.
